Ryan Walker
Ryan Peanut Walker is a main character and the protagonist in MECH-X4. He is portrayed by Nathaniel Potvin. Summary Ryan is a freshman at Bay City High who has technopathy – the extraordinary ability to control technology with his mind. His talent mysteriously awakens MECH-X4, a giant 150-foot robot built by an elusive genius (who was imprisoned) to defend their town against impending doom in the form of monsters. Personality Ryan is the leader of the MECH-X4 Team. He has a great attitude and tries to do what's best for the team, but sometimes loses focus as what's right. He also rises to occasions and is not afraid to stand up to his older brother, Mark. Biography Ryan is a teenage boy that has been living under his brother's shadow. When he suddenly gets Technopathy, he thinks he gets more recognition. Ever since, Ryan has been the pilot of Mech-X4. Ryan was adopted by Grace and Davis Walker. His biological parents left him for adoption because Seth Harper was looking for his parents. Ryan starts to the power of controlling technology, in Let's Call It MECH-X4!, he doesn't know where he got it from but he gradually got answers from when they found Leo in Let's Get Leo!. His teammates include Spyder, Harris and Mark. Ryan at first was using his powers for fun and now he's getting the hang of it. They've become pretty good at fighting monsters and fighting enemies. After supposedly defeating Grey, Ryan checked on her surveillance on him and finds a letter he's adopted. When he opens the letter, he freaks out because he thought Mark didn't want to be his brother. Following up the supposed defeat of Seth, the team retrieve information about Ryan's birth parents. In Versus The Mountain, he finally meets his biological dad, Randall Anthony and in Versus The Thirty he meets his biological mom, Violet Anthony. The MECH-X4 Team have been fighting through a series of monsters and found it not difficult. They soon to realize that Grey, their own principal at Bay City High, was behind the attacks. Seth Harper was the one who was Grey's boss and they took him out too. However, Grey and Seth weren't really taken out and were still alive. Ryan meets a new enemy, called Traeger, who appears to be immortal to the team. Unexpectedly, when the team thinks Traeger, Traeger comes back alive and is controlling Harris so that Traeger could be closer to destroy Mech-X4. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Technopathy/Technopath physiology' - Ryan has a unique ability of being able to control technology using his mind by manipulating the electrons in an electrical circuit of a piece of technology. He is capable of controlling the both small, simplest appliances (such as lamps) or even bigger, heavier things (such as missiles and Mech-X4). People who have Technopathy are known as Technopaths and when using this ability, the irises of his eyes glow a light blue color. However, Ryan cannot control technology that isn't turned on. His biological makeup is also different to normal humans allowing him to withstand the technopathic energy he naturally produces without becoming sick like the failed technopaths. After absorbing the energy of the thirty into the capacitor, his powers were supercharged giving him much greater range and versatility as well as much greater control over his powers until the capacitor energy was depleted. **'Explosion Inducement' - Ryan is capable of making technology and electronics explode with his mind. This is a common effect of his power as he did it with phones, droids, missiles, etc. However, using this ability too much can cause mental pain or stress and can often time make him weak. (Let's Survive in the Woods!) **'Remote Control' - Ryan is able of controlling MECH-X4 from outside the robot for short periods of time. His ability gradually improved when using it constantly. (Let's Go Clubbing!) **'Electrokinesis' - Ryan has the ability to manipulate electrons allowing him to mentally interface with technology as well as generate energy. He sometimes, though, uses this ability for offensive purposes, as he did in the Harper tech data core room when he manipulated the electricity into a bolt to knock back an enemy. **'Energy Absorption': Ryan has the ability to absorb and disperse technopathic energy in others, such as the failed technopaths who got sick after Leo's experiments. However, this puts a huge strain on him and if it is done too much without rest, it will kill him. **'Flight (formerly): '''After absorbing and storing the technopathic energy from the 30, Ryan gained the ability to fly by manipulating the electrons in the air to create repelling forces to keep him aloft. After the energy from the 30 was depleted, he lost this ability. Abilities * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Ryan has shown multiple types and forms of combat without using his powers. Weaknesses * '''Mech X4 Link: '''While controlling Mech X4, any damage that the robot sustains reflects itself appropriately on Ryan until fixed. * '''Emotional Turmoil: '''If Ryan is experiencing huge emotional turmoil, his powers will become uncontrollable and short out until the emotional turmoil is resolved. * '''Technopathic visions: ' The very same visions seen by Ryan to lead him Mech-X4, were broadcast by a device created by Leo. These visions can be used against Ryan, and can incapacitate him. This method was first used by Versus Harper's Ghost . Equipment * Technopath Capacitor: After digging around in Mech-X4, Veracity found and adapted a component into a capacitor capable of storing technopathic energy. Ryan used this to absorb the energy from the thirty and store it in the capacitor for use later. This supercharged his powers giving him much greater range and the ability to fly until the energy was depleted. Relationships Mark Walker Mark is Ryan's adoptive (Ryan is adopted, not Mark) older brother. They are quite the opposite, since Mark is a confident athlete while Ryan isn't. However, Mark has shown to be there for his brother despite his popularity and vice-versa. Mark has shown to care deeply about Ryan and showed great concern when Ryan almost got brain damaged when he traveled into Harper's brain and was stuck in there for too long. Mark also broke down into tears in the episode versus the arctic when Ryan chose to stay in the robot as it was about to be destroyed by Traeger. Harris Harris is one of Ryan's best friends and the intelligent one of the four. Ryan was deeply concerned and shocked when he thought Harris was dead in Let's Call It Mech-X4!. They might not think alike sometimes, but they always have each others' backs. Spyder Spyder is one of Ryan's best friends and the daredevil of the three. Instead of training and being responsible, like Harris probably prays for every day, he and Ryan like having fun and being reckless (like playing hockey with a monster heart). Ryan felt bad for doubting Spyder in Let's Get Some Air! after Spyder gave up his one chance to hangout with Cassie, his crush, to help his friends out in a time of need. Quotes }} }} Trivia * He is a technopath. * He is the pilot of Mech-X4. * He uses skateboarding as a way to unwind. * He loves to camp. * He has a habit of saying "I love you, bye!" really quickly when he's nervous. * His nickname is "Ry Guy", which is only used by his family and close friends. * He still wears the "Save Spyder" t-shirt that was made to support a crowdfunding campaign to fix Spyder's leg. * He still has his childhood teddy bear, Mr. Woobie, which Principal Grey thinks he's too old for. * He likes playing pranks on people to get back at them, but it doesn't always work out for him. Gallery Userbox Code: Ryan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Students at Bay City High Category:Mech-X4 Category:Boys Category:Technopaths Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:East Bay City High Category:Students at East Bay City High